KUMAMON WITH LOVE
by thekimve
Summary: Yoongi Ngambek. Jimin berubah menjadi kumamon demi Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. BTS


KUMAMON WITH LOVE

.

.

.

Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

Rate : T

Author : Kim Ve

Warning : FF ini saya dedikasikan spesial buat reader setia saya. Saya bahkan tak kuasa menyebutkan satu persatu tapi saya hafal siapa, siapa yang selalu support saya. Saya tak bisa memberi apapun buat kalian. Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan. Terima kasih sudah ada disetiap postingan FF saya. Tak lupa juga ini FF buat yang sudah review di FFN. Niat awal saya ingin menguasai FF saya sendiri. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri setiap manusia punya sifat alami ingin "pamer". Dan saya salah satu orangnya yang suka "pamer" FF ke kalian. Sejujurnya komen2 reader memicu saya untuk ingin terus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saya jadikan suatu prestasi bagi diri saya dan hiburan buat pembaca. Gamsahamnida^^ SARANGHAE.

.

.

.

Jimin tak habis pikir dengan nasipnya hari ini. Sebagai direktur muda tak sepantasnya ia berjongkok didepan sebuah rumah mewah yang bahkan rumah itu jauh lebih kecil dibandingan dengan rumahnya yang bagaikan istana.

Jimin melakukan ini bukan untuk mengemis. Hey lihat saja mobil audi mewahnya bahkan terparkir dengan angkuhnya didepan pagar rumah itu.

Jimin bahkan melupakan harga dirinya sebagai penerus Park Corp demi siapa lagi jika tidak demi tuan rumah yang saat ini sedang berteriak kesal dari balkon lantai 2 rumahnya.

"Jimin kau pulang saja. aku sedang marah padamu". Teriak seorang namja berambut putih pirang dari balkon kediamannya.

Dan kalian menebak jika Jimin tak beranjak dari sana? Ya, betul sekali. Bahkan Jimin sendiri yang mengancam akan berjongkok disana sampai namja berkulit putih salju itu keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Yoongi hyung, Sudah kukatakan aku tak akan pergi". Jimin tak kalah kerasnya berteriak.

Keduanya saling keras kepala.

Yang satu keras kepala oleh merajuknya. Yang satu lagi keras kepala dengan pendiriannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Yoongi itu menghentakan kakinya kesal. Pasalnya Yoongi benar-benar sangat tak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi tak peduli lagi dan ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya lengkap dengan menutup gorden kamarnya.

Dalam sebuah hubungan kekasih pasti ada pertengkaran dan hal itu saat ini terjadi pada dua sejoli ini.

Yoongi sudah ingin sekali menarik rambut orange Jimin. Yoongi masih kesal lantaran janji kencannya secara mendadak dibatalkan padahal Yoongi sudah mewanti-wanti hari kencan itu.

Yoongi jarang memiliki waktu berdua dengan Jimin. Setiap harinya Jimin disibukkan oleh urusan perusahaannya. Sebagai seorang penerus Jimin bertanggungjawab terhadap semua yang terjadi di perusahaan. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi tetaplah nomor satu. Buktinya jika sudah merajuk begini tak ayal Jimin merelakan segala kesibukannya demi membujuk kekasih manisnya agar tak ngambek lagi.

Bagi Jimin, Jika Yoongi sudah pada mode marah maka akan sulit sekali dirayu. Jangankan dirayu, Didekati saja sulitnya seperti mencari jarum di jerami.

Seperti saat ini. Ini sudah hari ketiga bagi Jimin untuk merayu kekasih hatinya. Yoongi masih pada modenya. Mode marah dan semakin hari semakin besar rasa marahnya kepada Jimin.

Hey jika kau marah dengan kekasih mu apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Diperhatikan? Diberi hadiah? atau diberikan peluk dan cium?

Dan Jimin belum melakukan hal yang terakhir. Jimin bahkan bisa membayangkan jika ia malam-malam menyusup ke kamar Yoongi dan memaksa memeluk dan mencium bisa-bisa keluar dari rumah itu tinggal nama saja. Dan Jimin tak mau nyawanya melayang demi untuk mendapatkan peluk dan cium. Jimin bahkan rela lebih dari itu jika nyawa taruhannya. misalkan errr adegan dewasa.

Oke cukup sekian bayangan seorang Jimin. Jimin masih setia berjongkok disana. Tak jarang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di komplek perumahan Yoongi memandanginya dengan iba. Namun seseorang yang memandangnya iba akan menyesal jika melihat mobil mewah disamping Jimin.

Buat apa merasa iba pada orang kaya bukan? Sangat membuang waktu. Bahkan kemarin ada seorang anak kecil yang hendak memberinya uang koin. Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Anak kecil itu lari tunggang langgang karena Jimin mengaum dihadapannya. masih untung anak kecil itu tak memgerahkan massa untuk mengeroyok Jimin.

"Nak Jimin?". Panggilan penuh kelembutan dan suara yang menenangkan mengalun lembut dari seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah separuh abad.

Panggilan ini bukan panggilan pertama dari wanita itu. Namun panggilan ketiga yang ia dapat dalam aksinya mari-menunggu-pria-manis-yang-ngambek selama tiga hari ini.

Jimin serta merta beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat dibalik pagar jeruji tinggi rumah Yoongi.

"Ahjumma Min". Jimin selalu menyukai ibu Yoongi. Beliau bahkan sangat ramah dan lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang bahkan sering menyiksa Jimin. Ntah kepada siapa Yoongi mewarisi "tsunderenya" itu. Jimin mulai berfikir apa jangan-jangan Ahjushi Min seperti itu mudanya. Jimin menggelengkan kepala saat otanya membayangkan ayah Yoongi yang berwibawa dan tampan bersikap seperti Yoongi. Tapi justru seperti itulah yang membuat Jimin semakin mencintai Yoongi. Kekasihnya memang limited edition.

"Jimin, Ahjumma tahu kau sangat sibuk. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ne. Ahjumma yang akan membujuk Yoongi". Ucap ibu Yoongi.

Dan kata-kata ini pula yang sudah ibu Yoongi katakan sebanyak 3 Ibu Yoongi selalu sukses membuat Jimin menurutinya. Sebagai pria yang baik Jimin tak akan berani membantah perintah calon ibu mertuanya. Bisa-bisa ia gagal menjadi menantunya. Jika gagal maka tamat sudah hidup Jimin. Jimin sangat mencintai Yoonginya. Bahkan ia rela membeli semua bintang hanya untuk Yoongi tercinta.

Tapi kali ini Jimin berubah pikiran. ini sudah hari ketiga Yoongi marah padanya. Dan Jimin sungguh tak tahan lagi. Jimin sebetulnya sangat merindukan Yoongi. Sudah hampir sebulan Jimin tak bisa memeluk kekasih manisnya. Bahkan sangat sibuknya sampai janji kencannya pun ikut tertunda.

Dan semuanya berakhir seperti sekarang.

"Ahjumma. apakah ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Yoongi Hyung supaya ia tak marah lagi?". Tanya Jimin. Jimin sudah kehabisan ide. Bahkan kiriman bunganya kemarin berakhir dengan dimasukan Yoongi kedalam akuarium rumahnya. Buket bunga seharga ratusan ribu won itu tenggelam sempurna didasar akuarium raksasa itu. Pembantu di rumah Yoongi bahkan sampai kerepotan memungut bunga layu didasar akuarium. Sungguh Jika Yoongi sudah begini semua orang akan kena imbasnya.

Boneka beruang raksasa yang sengaja dijadikan Jimin sebagai kado pun berakhir loncat dari balkon kamar Yoongi dan jatuh tepat dikolam renang rumah Yoongi.

Semua pemberian Jimin berakhir tragis. Jimin masih bersyukur bukan dirinya yang berakhir loncar dari balkon kamar Yoongi.

Ibu Yoongi yang cantik itu tersenyum lembut bagai ibu peri. Senyum musim gugur yang sangat indah. Jimin merasakan hawa-hawa dewi keselamatan disana.

Jimin menunggu titah ibu peri untuk keselamatan hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"Ahjumma tidak tahu harus memberimu saran apa. Namun sebetulnya ada satu cara. Ahjumma tak yakin cara ini berguna apa tidak". Ibu Yoongi terlihat ragu mengatakannya.

"Apa Ahjumma? saya akan melakukannya. Apapun itu". Jimin berkata pernuh keyakinan dan tekad yang besar. Bahkan dedaunan disekitar rumah Yoongi ikut berguguran setelah Jimin mengatakan tekadnya. Angin musim gugur itu membuat ujung syal Jimin berkibar.

Ahjumma Min melirik kearah balkon kamar Yoongi dan mendapati Yoongi tak disana lagi. Sepertinya sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kemarikan telingamu". Perintah ibu Yoongi. Jimin pun menurut dan Ibu Yoongi membisikkan suatu ide. Jimin awalnya sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap.

"Baik ahjumma. Mohon bantuannya". Jimin mengangguk dan membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Ibu Yoongi.

"Semoga berhasil Jimin. Nah sekarang kau kembalilah kerumah. ini sudah mulai larut malam". Ucap Ibu Yoongi.

Setelah berpamitan, Jimin langsung tancap gas untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan suatu drama permintaan maaf untuk Yoongi. Kali ini Jimin yakin tak akan gagal lagi. Jika gagal maka nyawa taruhannya. Ia tak yakin akan hidup 3 hari hari mendatang jika ia gagal kali ini. Yoongi tak akan membiarkannya hidup.

.

.

.

Yoongi membelah dan memotong-motong sushinya menjadi serpihan kecil. Yoongi berada di mood yang sangat buruk saat ini Bagaimana tidak jika Ibunya sendiri mengirim Yoongi ke Jepang. Ibunya berdalih jika ia harus berlibur ke Jepang untuk melepas penatnya.

Hey ini mencurigakan. Ibunya bahkan memberikan tiket secara langsung berikut alamat penginapan yang harus Yoongi tempati.

Yoongi bahkan tak sempat protes saat Ibunya melemparnya ke bandara pagi itu.

Dan disinilah Yoongi sekarang. Berada di sebuah penginapan tradisional di Tokyo. Menikmati sarapannya dengan sangat tidak nafsu. Bahkan sushi didepannya sudah "dibunuh" sedari tadi.

Yoongi bahkan dengan sangat ganas menusuk-nusuk ikan fugu rebusnya dengan sumpit hingga ikan itu sudah tak berbentuk.

Kekesalannya bertambah satu lagi. Yoongi hanya ingin dirumah saja dan menanti Jimin mengajaknya kencan. Dihari keempat ini sebetulnya Yoongi sudah mulai luluh. Namun ia enggan menghubungi Jimin. Yoongi masih menunggu ajakan kencan untuk permintaan maafnya.

Namun yang Yoongi dapatkan adalah liburan yang tak diinginkannya.

Apa yang menarik dari liburan dadakan saat hatinya sedang tak enak. Yang ada Yoongi semakin kesal saja. Dan makanan penginapan dihadapannya menjadi sasarannya.

"Aish. lalu mau apa disini?". Yoongi melempar sumpitnya si meja makan. Ia sudah lelah menghancurkan makanannya.

TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yoongi mendongak dan menatap pintu dihadapannya. Mood jelek yang menguasainya membuat Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus.

"Siapa? Aku sedang makan". Ucap Yoongi kesal.

Tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang mengomel, Seseorang itu membuka pintu kamar penginapan Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut bahkan hampir terlonjak. Bagaimana tidak terlonjak jika dihadapanmu terdapat makluk tinggi besar berwarna hitam, perut gembul dan bermata putih.

"Ahh itu kumamon". Bagaikan bertemu idolanya Yoongi lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berhamburan kearah "idolanya".

"ahh ini Kumamon". Yoongi memeluk sosok boneka raksasa yang ia panggil Kumamon.

Di Jepang Kumamon adalah sosok yang biasanya muncul sebagai ikon ketertiban lalu lintas. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Yoongi sangat menyukai figure tokoh Kumamon.

Yoongi masih memeluknya. Semakin erat pelukannya lantaran gemas sekali. bahkan Tubuhnya tenggelam di pelukan kumamon yang empuk dan besar.

"Kumamon kenapa disini? ayo sini masuk". Yoongi menarik Kumamon masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di karpet.

Namun karena perut Kumamon yang besar maka Kumamon kesulitan duduk dan itu justru membuat Yoongi tertawa.

Yoongi sangat bahagia. Sedari dulu ia sangat menyukai Kumamon. Yoongi bahkan mengambil ponselnya dan selfie berdua dengan Kumamon.

"Yes aku dapat selfienya". Yoongi berseru gembira. Baginya bertemu Kumamon adalah hal langka.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya heran. Mengapa ada Kumamon mencarinya? Apa Kumamon tahu kedatangan fansnya? Apa sekuat itukan kontak batin fans dengan idolanya?

Kening Yoongi mengerut dan Memandang Kumamon dengan intens.

"Kau ini Kumamon asli apa bukan?". Tanya Yoongi. Namanya juga tokoh figure pasti jawabnya hanya menari-menari saja. Yang Yoongi tidak tau bahwa sosok dibalik kostum itu yang saat ini panas dingin.

Kumamon ingat sesuatu lantas mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Yoongi menerima kertas itu dan terkejut setelah membacanya.

"Kumamon spesial untuk Yoongi Hyung"

Dan dibawah surat itu tertulis "Jimin With Love".

Mata Yoongi melotot dan dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari keluar. Berharap ia dapat menemukan Jimin. Ia yakin Jimin disana. Yoongi berlari keluar dan mencari Jimin disekitar penginapan.

"Jimin kau dimana? jangan becanda. ini tak lucu". Yoongi berteriak mencari Jimin.

Yang Yoongi tak sadar jika sedari tadi dirinya diikuti Kumamon.

"Aish Jimin baka. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. keluarlah. kau dimana?". Yoongi bahkan mencari Jimin di tempat parkir. Dan ia tak menemukan siapapun.

Saat hendak berbalik ia berpapasan dengan Kumamonnya.

Dan Yoongi melihat Kumamonnya menari-menari. Tentu saja aksi itu membuat orang-orang berkerumun dan tertawa.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kumamon si hitam yang gembul dan menggemaskan. Bahkan Yoongi pun turut tertawa melihat aksinya.

"Jimin kau dimana?". Mata Yoongi masih memandang sekekeliling dan berusaha mencari Jimin. Sebetulnya Yoongi juga merindukan Jimin.

Saat Yoongi gelisah saat itulah Kumamon berdiri dihadapannya.

Yoongi memandangi Kumamon dengan wajah sedih.

"Jimin kemana? Apa dia kembali ke Korea? Aku ingin berlibur dengannya disini". Ucap Yoongi ntah kepada siapa.

Tak mungkin ia curhat kepada Kumamon. yang ada jutru Kumamon akan menari-nari.

Secara tak terduga Kumamon menarik tangan Yoongi menjauhi keramaian.

Kumamon terus saja berjalan hingga langkahnya berhenti di sebuah danau buatan tak jauh dari penginapan Yoongi. Disana cukup sepi. Dan Yoongi tertawa saat melihat Kumamon berjoged untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau membuatku tertawa Kumamon". Yoongi terus tertawa dan memeluk erat boneka raksasa itu.

"Tapi aku merindukan Jimin. Kau dikirim dia untukku bukan?". Yoongi terus berbicara sambil memeluk Kumamon.

Kumamon terdiam dan ia membalas pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin tenggelam. Tubuh mungilnya terasa nyaman dipelukan Kumamon.

Cukup lama mereka berada diposisi itu sampai tangan Kumamon melepas kepala besarnya.

"Hyung?". Ucap suara yang tak asing ditelinga Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak dan...

"Huwaa kenapa kau disini?". Yoongi terkejut lantaran Kumamon yang ia peluk membuka kepala besarnya dan bergantilah kepala Jimin. Yoongi buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan mengamati Kumamonnya yang ternyata Jimin.

Jimin tertawa. "Surprise Hyung. ini aku. kau merindukanku bukan? Doamu terkabul". Jimin tertawa sambil mengeluarkan eyes smilenya.

Yoongi mendekat dan memukul perut Kumamon Jimin.

"Dasar kau jelek. Jimin bodoh. Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu". Yoongi merajuk manja. Jimin tertawa. Bukannya sakit tapi justru itu membuatnya geli. bantalan perut Kumamon membuat tinju-tinju kecil dari Yoongi terasa geli diperutnya.

"Mianhae hyung.. kau masih marah?". Tanya Jimin. Tangannya lantas meraih tubuh mungil Yoongi dan memeluknya erat.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"Ini ide ahjumma Min dan kurasa sukses". Jimin masih tertawa. Yoongi lantas melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pantas saja. kalian bekerja sama eoh? Eomma melemparku ke Bandara pagi ini bahkan aku masih mengantuk"? Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin sontak mengecup bibir pink itu. Jimin merindukannya. Bibir itu masih manis seperti biasa.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?". Jimin mengerling ke arah Yoongi. Dan Yoongi mengangguk dengan semburat pink samar di pipinya.

"Ahh aku harus mengirimkan Voucher belanja untuk Ahjumma Min". Ucap Jimin masih dengan tawa bahagianya.

"Jadi, Bisa kau bantu aku melepas kostum ini? Ini sangat gerah". Ucap Jimin memelas. lama-lama ia merasakan gerah juga. Dan tentu saja kostum perut gembul ini sangat berat.

Yoongi menggelangkan kepala dan mengambil kepala Kumamon lantas berjinjit memasangkan dikepala Jimin.

"Tidak kau pakai ini seharian karena aku ingin berkencan dengan Kumamon". Ucap Yoongi sambil terkikik.

"No No Andwe Hyung Please ini sangat panas". Jimin memohon dibalik kepala besar Kumaamon.

"Tidak Jiminnie, Ini hukumanmu karena kau batalkan janjimu tempo hari". Yoongi lantas menarik tangan kumamon

"Palli kita jalan-jalan". Yoongi mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan protes Jimin dan asik jalan-jalan dengan sosok Jimin dalam bentuk Kumamon.

Hari ini Yoongi sangat bahagia. Bahkan ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat Kumamon. Sebetulnya ia kasihan juga dengan Jimin. Namun apa daya ia harus menghukum Jimin. Tapi semua sudah terbayar dengan hari ini. Yah meskipun Jimin harus rela bersesak ria didalam kostum kumamonnya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
